Alpha and Omega
by Selena Danielle
Summary: Evolution has leaped forward and mutants have finally have come out of hiding. With all sorts of changes taking place in this newly reformed world nothing is safe. Scarlet uproots her life to move to a mutant school and hide from the government because her Alpha powers make her unsafe. With the Reform, new friends, & a new boyfriend, how is Scarlet going to survive her first year?
1. Chapter 1

**Evolution**

Evolution has come a long way since the beginning of time. Homo sapiens have been roaming the earth and evolving mentally for hundreds of years now. It was time for a huge leap forward in human development.

Mutants, like me, are humans in the extreme form. Our senses were better than any animal native to this earth. On average we live about two hundred years, so they're predicting. The best thing about being a mutant was the powers that came with it. Each mutant was gifted with a power so specific to that mutant that no other had that exact power. Some even had multiple.

A mutant's power could manifest at anytime between eleven and sixteen. At sixteen a government sector in charge of keeping track of all mutants, came to classify your powers by Unos, Delta, Omega, Beta and Alpha and then it subdivided down into strength. Of course your powers could increase with schooling but most mutants were satisfied with what they had or just decided to integrate into the human world.

When mutants finally decided to show themselves to humans, the world changed drastically. I was only six but I could remember certain things. Like protesters trying to force us back into hiding. Or worse. The news was filled with hateful acts from humans and mutants alike to stubborn to accept each other. Most mutants decided to protect themselves and built their own mutant villages. Some of the more stubborn, human hating, mutants, holed up in these mutant villages as well. Ten years after coming out, it was a normal thing to see mutants and humans together. Smaller towns still had their prejudices but it was nothing like the first year.


	2. Chapter 2

On the eve of my sixteenth birthday, I sat in my small room, spinning around in my desk chair. All I could think is how much I wanted this over. Mutant Registration was a horrific ordeal. My step brother Jason went through it two years before me and said it was his worst birthday ever.

Mutant Government was run by humans (a deal mutants had made during the reform). They were the most ruthless people who thought very little of my kind. They were in charge of Mutant Registration, Mutant "justice"—so they called it—and mainly just making sure we don't try taking over the world. They had us watched like hawks with random check-ins by Mutant Government officials and regular updates on every mutant registered.

"Scarlett!"

I jumped with fright, falling off my chair. Jason laughed as I clutched my chest, feeling my heart pump in double time. "Damnit, Jase! I told you not to do that!"

Jason, a fully mature mutant, was an Omega Invisiblis. He could fully disappear into thin air. Even if he was standing on top of you, you wouldn't know till he wanted you to. It really was amazing, but mostly annoying.

"What do you want?" I muttered as I straightened up.

"Just wondering how you're doing. You've been up here for hours." He plopped down on my small bed.

"Fine, I guess." I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "Just want to get tomorrow over with."

"Yeah I know what you mean. But hey, once it's over, you won't have to see them again for a long while."

I huffed derisively. "Yeah right. As soon as they hear about me they'll want to run tests and question me endlessly.

"They won't as long as you're a well behaved little mutant." He smirked.

Jase was far from good. He'd always mess with humans by disappearing or reappearing to scare them. He'd even steal occasionally. He was begging to be caught.

"You know they're going to check up on me." I looked down at my legs to hide my face. I hated showing weakness, especially in front of my brother, but I was so scared. "I'm going to become there project like that other kid who can see things. I know I am, Jase."

"They can't force you to go anywhere."

"It's the U.S. government. They barely consider us Americans, we all know that. They only put up with our presence. They'll do whatever they want."

"We have Mutant representatives to stop things like that. Stop stressing yourself out."

"I wish you'd stop being so calm about this. We need to think. What if I'm seen as a threat?"

"There's a mutant who can manipulate all electronics for his own humor, they haven't seen him as a threat and that's because he's already hacked confidential CIA files. Day by day, Scarlett."

"I cause disasters in my sleep. I've already hurt people."

"Well they don't know that. All you have to do is answer their questions as briefly and completely as possible. Don't chit-chat with the Registrar. What you want to tell them is that it's very controlled. Which it is, just not in your sleep sometimes." He shrugged nonchalant. I wish I could be as calm as him right now.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my face roughly with my hands. "I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. Sleep and forget all about tomorrow."

I nodded. "Mhm, night."

After closing the door on Jase, I changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. I wasn't expecting to get sleep tonight but even if I tried the rain was pounding the roof and rattling my window. I could hear Mason (my step-dad) shuffling around down stairs. He was probably trying to clean even more.

My mind was a constant flow of different thoughts, possibilities and scenarios about tomorrow. I was anxious and tense. Finally at seven I decided to get out of bed and get ready.

I showered away all my troubles till I only felt numb. The aroma of my strawberry shampoo was all around the steaming bathroom. I breathed in deeply, relaxing myself. I wiped away the steam from my mirror and stared at myself, remembering my mother. I missed her every day. And I had to see her face every time I looked in a mirror.

We looked exactly alike. We were both petite, with dark red hair, mossy eyes and olive skin. I used to love being called her twin, but now it was just a reminder that she was missing from my life. I wished so badly she was with me for today.

I looked away from my mom's too familiar eyes and started drying my hair. I let it fall down naturally down my back in a wavy waterfall. I changed into simple black jeans and a nice top. My makeup took me two minutes tops. I hid my dark circles from my sleepless night, brushed on black mascara and slid on shiny lip gloss.

I skipped breakfast and just paced around in my room. My best friend Lane called for words of encouragement and to wish me a happy birthday but I could barely listen. Jase and Mason kept trying to come in and talk but I ended up shouting at them till they left.

The Registrar was late and my anxiety was so high that I wanted to scream. Finally at half past one, there was an authoritative bang on the front door. I ran down the stairs, shoving Jase out of the way and barely stopping myself from toppling over Mason.

He stared at me with wide eyes that warned me to behave. I nodded before he opened the door with a fake bright smile.

A tall dark man with a thick mustache stood at the door with a stern demeanor. His suit was crisp and his briefcase felt threatening. I could see his gun holster under his jacket.

"Welcome, come in." Mason opened the door wide and led him into the foyer.

The Registrar walked in and glanced around. I could see a tiny glowing red light on his glasses. I sensed he was recording this. "I'm Agent Kauffman. Who's head of household?" His voice was gruff and deep.

Jase wanted to step up but Mason held him back. "That'd be me. I'm Scarlett's step father Mason Rodriguez."

"You're her legal guardian?"

"Yes."

"Where can we continue this interview in private?" He looked at Jase as he spoke.

"Yes, the study. This way."

Mason led us past the kitchen, down a narrow hall with creaky floorboards, and into my mom's old study. I hung out in here a lot so it was littered with a lot of my things but apparently Mason had cleaned it last night.

Agent Kaufman walked straight to the huge desk in the middle and set down his briefcase. Mason and I sat in the chairs across the desk.

Kaufman pulled out a sleek silver laptop and powered it. He was organizing files in his briefcase before starting. "To begin, do you have your medical and schooling records?"

"Yes, I printed it up yesterday. It's in the manila folder behind you." Mason answered.

He browsed through them quickly and then put them into his briefcase. "All seems to be in order there. Now for the question portion; confirm your full name for me first please."

"Scarlett York."

"Is today your sixteenth birthday?"

"Yes."

"On our last report, it says there was another female in this household. Is she here?"

Hearing that felt like a stab in my heart. "Not anymore."

"Has she moved? We have no record of that."

"No she was murdered by humans during the reform." I answered acidly.

"Do you hate humans?" He asked curiously looking away from his laptop for the first time.

"No, just murderers."

"Scarlett," Mason muttered between his teeth. "Sorry Agent Kaufman but this is a sensitive subject still. May we continue with something else?"

He looked back at his laptop. "What's your power or powers?"

I looked over at Mason nervously. My anger faded back into anxiety. He nodded and urged me to continue.

"Well, I have a Delta power."

"Which manifested at what age?"

"Eleven."

"And this power is?"

"Telekinesis. Class three of five in strength."

"Is that all?" He asked with boredom.

"No, I have my second power as well." I breathed deeply before continuing. "I can control air, earth, water and fire."

The Registrar was dumbfounded. He remained speechless for a long while.

So I continued. "It manifested at age five." Earlier than powers should appear.

"And the government was not notified why?" The Registrar stared pointedly at Mason.

He glared back angrily for the first time at Kaufman. "We register at age sixteen which she is doing now. We've broken no laws."

"Are you a danger to yourself or others?" He asked tensely.

"Obviously not," I muttered. "You're fine, aren't you?"

"Why'd your power manifest so young?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"There must be a reason." He pushed.

"Mutants aren't fully studied beings." I muttered. "Next question please."

"How does this power work?"

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"Can you create wind, fire, water, and earth from thin air?"

"Yes."

"Can you manipulate wind, fire, water, earth?"

"Yes."

"Are you fully in control at all times?"

"Yes," I answered with a slight hiss which I passed as annoyance.

"How strong would you say you are?"

"I can't create forest fires but I can make a whirlpool. Does that clarify anything?"

"So not worldly disastrous but cautionary all the same?"

"If that's how you see it," I shrugged.

He nodded and typed quickly into his laptop. "Okay, now time for the demonstration process. Show me your best."

My telekinesis came so easy to me. I barely had to concentrate to make a glass from the kitchen find its way into the study. As the French doors to the study opened to let the glass through, water began forming in the air. Agent Kaufman stared in disbelief as the water began pouring itself into the glass neatly.

"Ice?" I asked as more water formed in the air, and then quickly turned into small star shaped ice cubes. They dropped with a small splash before the glass finally made its way to Kaufman's hand.

He was amazed for a few seconds before speaking. "Clearly you're comfortable with what you just did. Try something more strenuous."

"I'm not a circus Mr. Kaufman. This isn't a show for you." I was beginning to get very angry again. I couldn't believe the audacity of this human.

Mason put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Just do what you can Scarlett. It's almost over."

A dark cloud began forming along the ceiling of only the study. Before a rain drop could fall the cloud disappeared and a fire started crackling inside the fireplace. A gust of wind blew out the fire and even though the fire hadn't burned long enough, the logs burst into ash.

"Impressive Miss York. My boss will be very interested in you."

Agent Kaufman put the camcorder away and pulled out a thick single sheet form. In small black print was listed all my information from previous addresses to the date Mason adopted me.

"Review it and make sure it's correct before we sign."

"It's correct." It only took me a second to read everything.

"Is that a power you failed to mention?"

"I read fast. Even humans are known to do that to sometimes." I shook my head. I hated that anything slightly out of the ordinary was automatically questioned. Many forgot that humans and mutants are a lot of the same.

He pulled out a black ink pad, flipped over the sheet, and began taking my fingerprints. He was very rough with me. I guess my attitude finally got to him.

"Done?" I asked as I wiped my hands on a wet cloth Mason had passed me.

"One last thing." He smiled fiendishly before suddenly poking my finger with a sharp lancet.

"Ow!" I ripped my hand from him.

"For such a strong girl you can't take pain." He took my hand back, and squeezed a drop of blood from my index onto a thick black box on the sheet. "Now we're done. I expect you'll be hearing from me again Miss York." He snapped his briefcase shut.

"I'll see you out Agent Kaufman." Mason led him outside but I stayed in the study.

I had totally lost my temper during that interview. Even Jason warned me to behave and he was the most rebellious person ever. At least I didn't give too much away with my abilities. I was a lot stronger than I let on.


	3. Chapter 3

Mason came back into the study to try and feed me useless comments but he was just making everything worse.

"Mason, I don't want to hear anymore about this. I'm gonna go to Lane's house for a while. Don't wait up."

"Alright…be careful."

Lane was always good with distractions. I'd known him since we were in diapers. He's been with me through everything and never disappointed me. Plus I had some news to tell him. I had been putting it off for a while.

The walk to Lane's was colder than I expected. With a little effort a warm breeze began to blow in. I noticed his parents' car was gone from the driveway so I just walked right in. Lane was in his kitchen like I expected.

"Hey there."

Lane turned around from the fridge with a pizza in his mouth. "Hey pretty girl. How was the registration thing-a-ma-jig?"

"Horrible. I'd rather not even talk about it."

"Well let's turn this birthday around. What do you wanna do?"

"Order a fresh pizza and watch movies for the rest of the day."

"We do that all the time. It's your sixteenth birthday. Let's go to a party!"

"Do we even do that?"

"What? Party?"

"Yeah. I've never even been to a party since high school started."

"Well Lisa invited me to a house party across town. And I know it's your birthday but I really wanna go."

I groaned. "Fine but it's still early and I'm still hungry. Order a pizza."

We spent the afternoon talking and watching scary movies. I don't know what I liked about them. They absolutely terrified me and I spent most of the time hiding my face with pillows or behind Lane. Maybe it had something to do with the suspense and thrill.

I went home to change into a black skirt and pale grey top with my new black boots Jason bought me for my birthday last week. I wanted to sneak out without anyone seeing me but Jason caught me on my way out.

"Don't you think that skirt is a little too short?"

"Not really," I muttered.

"Where you off to?"

"A party with Lane." I noticed Jason was dressed up too. "What about you?"

"A party too. Where's yours at?"

"Across town by the theatre."

"That's where I'm headed."

"Fantastic." I muttered sarcastically. "See you there then."

"You're walking to Lane's like that?"

"I look fine Jason!"

"I'm not letting my little sister walk by herself like that. I'll give you a ride, c'mon."

"Hey Jase," Lane greeted when we pulled up. "Where ya headed tonight?"

"Same party as you apparently. Do you all need a ride there?"

"Nah, I have my car in the garage. See you there."

"Do I look okay?" I asked Lane as Jason drove away. "Jase kept making stupid comments."

"Yeah you're good. Let me change too and then we can head out."

When we got to the party Lane practically leapt out of the car. I felt a weird sort of excitement too. The house was huge with pulsing lights flashing from the backyard and loud music with too much bass reverberated down the street. People were littered all over the lawn talking and drinking.

"Lisa said she's around back. C'mon." Lane grabbed my hand and led the way.

A lot of the people seemed drunk already. Girls were tripping and slurring, boys were flirting so ineptly. I laughed to myself.

Lisa was at the beer pong table getting cheered on by a group of people.

"Hey guys!" She shouted to us. "Happy birthday, Scarlett! You have to take a shot!" She started to pour vodka into a tiny shot glass before I could say no.

"I don't drink Lisa," I said as she offered me the tiny glass.

"Oh you have to! It's only one."

"Yeah, just take it," Lane urged with a chuckle.

I groaned and without thinking any further I threw back the shot. It tasted like disgusting cherry flavored acetone. I made a horrible face and handed it to Lane with my eyes still closed.

Lisa was laughing hysterically and Lane was rubbing my back and laughing with Lisa silently.

"Y'all suck! That was disgusting. Do you actually drink this?"

"It's better mixed. C'mon, I'll get you a drink."

"Good, I need something to wash this taste out."

I followed Lane into the house where even more people were gathered.

"Scarlett, I heard it was your birthday!"

I looked more closely then noticed it was the boy from Biology last year. I couldn't remember his name though. He was always a little weird. I smiled awkwardly and then hurried to catch up with Lane but he just followed.

"So how old are you now?"

Lane looked at him weird but he didn't pay attention.

"Sixteen."

"You look a lot older than sixteen." He said awkwardly.

I could smell a lot of the alcohol on his breath. I didn't know much about the effects of alcohol but he seemed drunker than everyone else.

"Here's your drink, Scarlett." Lane handed me my drink and took my hand. He stood next to me almost territorially.

Weird guy didn't get the hint. "So—how've you been this summer?"

I blushed and continued to smile awkwardly. I wasn't mean enough to tell him to go away. "Pretty good. Just hanging out."

"Yeah me too. I was hoping to see more of you this summer at some parties. Maybe we'll have classes together."

"Uhm, maybe."

"Okay Carl, we have some mingling to do so Scarlett will talk to you later." Lane pushed me past him and back outside.

"He's so weird," I said barely loud enough for Lane to hear.

"Tell me about it. We had him for Bio, remember?"

"I'm surprised you remembered his name, I didn't."

He shrugged and began leading me to different cliques of people. Lane was a people person; I preferred to stick with a select few. We all chatted for a few minutes; they wished me a happy birthday and then moved on. Before I knew it Lane or one of his friends had refilled me drink four different times. I drained my last glass before realizing how funny everything was becoming.

I ditched Lane and did some mingling of my own. I became best friends with the strangest people. Before I knew it I had Carl refilling my next cup.

"Oh, Jassson!" I giggled and leaned into him when he came up to me.

Through my drunken haze I could still see his scowl. "Scarlett, how wasted are you?"

"I'm fine! Go away."

I stood up and decided to lean on Carl. He had finally arrived with my drink.

"Who are you?" Jason asked angrily.

"Uh—Carl." He answered nervously.

"Did you do this to Scarlett?"

I took a huge gulp, draining most of my cup. "It'sss my birthday; leave me alone!"

Lane appeared by my side suddenly. "Hey there what's going on?"

I was beginning to feel kind of funny. Not a drunk funny, just weird.

"You let Scarlett get wasted, that's what's going on!" Jason accused violently.

My legs began to feel weak. I leaned into Lane with my eyes barely managing to stay open.

"Scarlett? What's happening?" Lane asked frantically.

"She's drunk you idiot!"

"You saw her a second ago, she was causing a scene. There's something wrong."

Jason forced me eye lids open. "Shit!" He grabbed the drink I was somehow still holding and looked inside it. Whatever he saw made him the maddest I'd ever seen him.

My memory went black after that.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning on a cloud. I didn't want to wake up. There was a pounding near my head. My body felt tense. I was finally forced awake. I realized the pounding was actually my own head. My body felt like it'd been hit by a truck. I felt hazy and heavy. I rolled over with a moan.

"Scarlett?" A head peeked up from the floor. It was Jason.

"Jase?" I asked with confusion. He had a red scratch on his neck and a fading bruise under his eye. "What happened to you?" I looked around the room. "Why are we in Lane's bedroom?"

Jason got off the floor and sat on the bed. The jostling movement made me groan and throw myself back. "Sorry. Do you remember anything about last night?" He seemed more concerned than mad like I expected.

"Uhm, everything's hazy. I go blank when you start getting mad at me. Sorry about that." I looked away, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Why do you look beat up though? Did something happen? Did you get in a fight?" My voice rose hysterically.

"Kinda. Remember that weird kid Carl? He slipped something in your drink… I'm sorry I didn't take better care of you last night."

I sat in shock for a second digesting everything. I couldn't believe it. It sounded like something that only happened in movies.

"You okay?"

"Well…nothing happened right? You brought me home?—or here?"

"Yes of course! I would've killed myself if anything had happened to you. Either way I kicked that kid's ass but his friends managed to get a few hits in before they got me off."

"He's human, you shouldn't have done that. It's going to start a whole thing if he reports this."

"He won't because then I'll report him for drugging you."

"Hey, you're up!" Lane walked in with a worried smile.

"Yeah, sorry about last night."

"It's my fault Scarlett. I should've been there."

"Let's just forget all about it. Sound good?"

"Yes, let's do that. I made lunch for you guys."

Lane's cooking was the best thing ever. Nothing compared to his five cheese penne pasta. Jason always came over with me if he knew Lane was cooking.

After the best meal I'd had in weeks me and Lane trudged home for a lecture we knew was coming. Mason was pissed but we all knew he'd get over it. Mason was more of a friend than a parent but I loved him for trying.

A week before school was due to start up again from summer break, Lane had come over. We were laid out on my bed with a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, pizza, and a movie playing.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I asked thickly due to a slab of ice cream in my mouth.

"Lisa has heard everyone saying that you were the best and most fun person at the party two weeks ago." He was laughing as he spoke.

"Oh lord. From what I remember I was a total fool. I kept getting texts from people I don't even remember giving my number too."

"We definitely need to go to more parties now. We're finally going to be upperclassmen!"

I remembered I hadn't told Lane the news yet. And my face gave me away.

"Why are you making that face? You look like you smelled something bad."

"I do not." I shoved him roughly.

"Well spit it out already. I know you have something to tell me."

"You're not going to like it very much. I'm switching schools. Mason thinks I need to be around other mutants. And the government can't interfere with me while I'm at that school. It's the smarter choice for me right now." I looked up to his face anxiously.

He was smiling at me. "Why would I be upset about that? I think it's great! You're going to get stronger with your powers and if you'll be safer then of course I'd want you to go."

"Really?! Aw, Lane! I was so worried about telling you I kept putting it off."

"Yeah it sucks your leaving but I'd never guilt you into staying when you're not safe. I wouldn't be a good friend if I did that."

I smiled and hugged Lane. "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much."

"Damn. I thought it was just my good looks."

I rolled my eyes.

"So when do you leave? And what school are you going to? Tell me all the good stuff!"

"Well I applied to a few different ones and they all accepted me. Mason says Bronstein's School for the Gifted is the elite so that's where I'll be going. Plus it's not far from here."

"I've heard of that place. It's about four hours from here and hidden in some mountain right?"

"That's the one. I have to move in on Saturday or Sunday. Classes start Monday. Mason is gonna drive me on Sunday but I haven't even started to pack."

"You do realize you have three days?" He looked around my room and laughed.

The next few days were crazy. Lane and Jason slept in my room with me as suitcases got packed and pizza boxes piled high. Mason had to keep getting after us because we were doing more laughing than actual packing.

Saturday night was full of laughing and tears, mostly on my part. It hadn't hit me that I was actually leaving till now.

Very early Sunday morning, Jason packed my two boxes, and one extremely large suitcase. Jason and Mason we're driving me up to school so I said my tearful goodbyes to Lane and we were off.

The long drive was annoying with Jason. He never stopped talking the entire drive. Mason seemed to actually enjoy our bickering. I was in awe when we reached the forest covered mountain my new school was hidden on. The entrance was hidden as well behind some brush and not even half a mile up was a security point. I assumed it was in case someone managed to find the secret entrance.

"Your business, Sir?" The guard asked as he peered into our car.

"I'm taking Scarlett York up to the school. Here's her identification card." He pulled something from his wallet and handed it to the guard.

"Very well." He handed the card back. "Have a good semester Mss York."

The thick gate blocking our way slid open and we kept driving along. The dirt road was surrounded by hundred year old trees blocking out most light. Jason and I were finally silent as we tried peering through the thick trunks. We passed three more security points before I could finally see the school.

The school was like a giant gothic castle. A stone fence surrounded the entire castle, ten feet high to keep the bad guys out. Or maybe to keep us in?

I ignored my last thought and focused on what the last guard was telling us.

"You're close," he was saying to Mason. "Drive another mile and you'll reach the gates to the school. You'll have to drop off your student there. Someone will take her and her luggage up to the school."

"Okay, thanks."

"I thought you guys were going to be able to take me up to the school. That sucks."

"Yeah, I wanted to see hot girls and have a look around."

I rolled my eyes.

"They want students to learn that from now on they're on there own."

There was a short line of cars at the gate. Families said goodbye and someone in a golf cart took the student and their luggage up to the school. When it was finally our turn Jason and Mason helped load up the golf cart before we said goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." I held back my tears as I hugged them good bye.

"The semester will be over before you know it. I'll be back to annoying you in no time." Jason hugged me in one of his big bear hugs and swung me around like a doll.

"C'mon Jase, gotta keep the line moving. We'll call you when we get home Scarlett. Have a great semester kid."

I got into the golf cart tearfully.

"It's always harder your first semester. It gets easier every time, trust me."

I finally looked over to the guy sitting next to me driving the golf cart. He had thick bands of muscle on his arms, wide shoulders, and tan skin. He looked more man than boy. His jaw was hard and square with freckles across his cheekbones. He had deep black hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"Uhm—," I had no idea what to say.

"I'm Ben by the way. Everyone calls me Luke though."

"I'm Scarlett. Just Scarlett."

He smiled. "Pretty name. Haven't heard that one before."

"My mom had an obsession with Gone with the Wind."

The school was absolutely majestic. There was a lake and worn paths students walked, lots of trees everywhere and the school was beyond words beautiful.

"Wow," I murmured.

"It's a beautiful place. We were giving tours to the students who arrived yesterday."

"Are you a student or Professors aid or something?"

"Student, it's my last year here. I'm part of the Bronstein Brotherhood and part of being a brother is giving the tours, and getting people to the school."

"Is that even fun?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah it kinda is. Get to meet all the new faces and drive around beautiful girls like you," he smiled.

I blushed and had to fight back a smile. I couldn't believe this older guy was hitting on me right now. I didn't let it go to my head though, he seemed like the type who did this to most girls.

Luke dropped me off at the front doors of the school, wished me a good semester and left with my luggage. He guaranteed me that the luggage would make it to my room before I did.

A grand staircase was right in the middle of the even grander entrance. A few students were walking around with their friends, not paying any attention to me. I was confused as to where to go. Another confused girl walked in behind me and looked around in awe at the place. She had to be new like me.

"Do you have any idea where we're supposed to go?" The blonde curly haired girl asked me. She was even shorter than I was.

"No clue," I answered. "I'm Scarlett, by the way."

"I'm Zoey."

Together Zoey and I found the registration table. It was crowded with students trying to pick up schedules and dorm keys.

"Name?" A sharp looking woman asked.

"Scarlett York."

She pulled out a file with my name and opened it up. "Upon acceptance your stepfather was mailed forms to fill out. He didn't list any of your powers or classification."

I groaned. Mason would do this to me. "It's a little complicated."

"Yes, yes, I've heard that before. What are they? Or do you not have any? Because that isn't allowed here."

"Yes, I do have powers. I have two. Or five, depending on how you see it."

She looked up at me for the first time in interest. "Go on."

"I'm telekinetic, class three." I was probably going to have to get used to the anxiety I got before speaking these next words. I had a feeling I was going to be saying it a lot more now. "I can manipulate earth, wind, fire, and water."

She looked at my skeptically.

I sighed heavily. As easily as if I was opening a door, water appeared like fishbowl right in front of her. The man next to her dropped everything he was holding. Zoey was still next to me silent as stone. The woman registering me looked scared which just made me worried.

"Let's speak in private, Miss York."

I followed her through the marble halls until we reached a wooden door marked Kendrick. I presumed this was her private office. It had a few frames on her desk and school posters on the wall.

"Sit." She ordered. "Miss York, does the government know what you can do?"

"Yes, I recently turned sixteen and my family has always abided by the human laws because my stepfather Mason is human. The Registrar showed extreme interest and wanted to take me in for his supervisor. Mason insisted I come here after that."

"As he should've. The government shouldn't be trusted right now. They fear us and fear can lead to dangerous things."

"How rare are my abilities? No one ever really told me anything. My family just tried keeping it hushed up for most of my life."

"In all my years of teaching at this school, or even as a student myself, I've never come across anyone who can manifest even a single element, let alone bend them to their will. Do you have any idea what your classification or class level is?"

"No, the Registrar was supposed to do all that I think but he must've forgotten or something."

"Well the Dean is supposed to handle all that when students haven't been but I'm going to make a safe assumption for him since he isn't available. I'm classifying you as an Alpha. You're class level will be determined during class exercises."

I was really nervous for some reason. Mason and my mom had never made a huge deal about my powers. All they really told me was to keep it to myself. Up until the Registrar's visit, I wasn't ever nervous about being who I was. "Am I really safe here? I've never been scared to be who I am but you and the Registrar and even my family is making it seem like a really big deal. I mean, they had to ship me off because of it. How much of a danger am I in?"

"There's no honest answer in this situation because I just don't know. This is a new era we entered and things are still settling. Like I said, fear can cause dangerous things. And I'm not going to lie to you; I think the reform was the worst mistake mutants have made. Now you must hide from something more than a simple human. You have to hide from your country's government, who are more powerful than we even know. It's a dangerous world for every mutant out there but even more so for Alpha's."

"So this is my life now? Hiding and fearing for my life?"

She laughed. "Sweetie, if you can reach your full potential I doubt you'll ever have to fear for your life. But hiding would be prudent right now while you train."

I smiled for the first time. "Thanks."

She prepared a schedule for me and then handed me keys to a dorm room. On my way out of her office I bumped right into Luke, the man-boy who drove me up here. I hadn't realized how incredibly tall he was.

"Hey there shorty." He smiled. "Why are you already in Professor Kendrick's office? It's only the first day."

"It's a kinda long story. Off duty already?" I asked to distract him.

"Yeah, just finished. Where ya' headed?"

"Uhm, I'm not even sure. Professor Kendrick just kinda gave me my key and sent me on my way. I need to get to my dorm."

"Oh, this way. Dorms are on the northeast wing of the castle, fourth floor. I was heading that way too, I can take you."

"Thanks."

After a quiet minute of walking Luke asked, "so really, why were you in Kendrick's office? She's the head honcho when the Dean is gone and no one really goes in there unless it's serious."

"Uhm, it really is a long story."

"Aka, you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah," I smirked. "Sorry."

"No problem. Are you excited for the semester? You seem a little tense."

"Nerves I guess. I've been going to a human high school till now."

"Wow. I thought you just looked new because you're a freshman. What grade are you in?"

"My height can be misleading. I'm a junior now though."

"You're going to love it here. It's a lot better than any stinking human school."

"Do you not like humans?"

"I don't _not_ like them. I just don't care for them. You came with a human right? How do you know him?"

"That's my stepfather Mason. And my stepbrother Jason, but Jase is like us. Apparently his real mom was a mutant."

I tried memorizing the way we were walking and the different halls everything felt like a maze. We kept making different turns and the halls felt so long.

"How do you memorize everything? This is so confusing!"

He laughed at my exasperation. "You'll get the hang of it in no time. It's mostly offices and storage down here and at the end you'll find the different entrances for the dorms. Professor's quarters are a floor below us. But everything is set up into different wings of the castle so it's pretty easy to get around once you learn what wing everything is in. Dorms for third and fourth years are this way." He was stopped in the middle of a hallway where there was nothing leading off of it.

"Uhm…" I stared at him in confusion.

He smirked and pulled a tapestry away from the wall to reveal a small circular door with a knob right in the middle. I excitedly turned the knob and stepped into a perfectly circular room. It was cozy and warm with a fire place in a corner and floor pillows thrown around with squashy chairs everywhere.

The room was pretty empty which I thought was weird. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably down at the dining hall for dinner. I was coming over here to change before heading over there. Want to come with?"

"I didn't even know it was so late. But I think I've taken enough of your time today. I'm just gonna go see my room and set things up. Thanks though, I'll see you around."

"Girls dorms are up that staircase. Laters shorty," he smirked as he walked away towards a door I hadn't noticed before.

He really was impossibly cute. I couldn't help smiling to myself as I went up to my room.

The dorm was reasonably sized with two twin beds, desks for each of us and a small shared bookcase. My roommate's side was all very pink and sparkly. All my stuff was by the foot of my bed stacked up. I was dead tired but I wanted to have everything unpacked so it didn't bother my roommate.

When I finished everything, I showered in our shared shower and then passed out before I could even meet my roommate.


End file.
